Coming home and then finding love
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Takes place after Loki was defeat it, to me it look like he was under mind control himself and was snapped free after hulk smashed him. It tells about what happen to Loki after they return to Asgard and them earth needs Thor's help again but this time he brings his brother. Warnings: past torture, Mpreg, Thor x Jane and Loki x Steve as main couples.
1. Chapter 1

EgyptAdydos: this is my first time writing a story for the avengers,the main couples here are going to be Thor x Jane and Steve x Loki. Please review. Thank you.

* * *

Loki felt pain all over his body but it wasn't as painful as the torture that he endured for a year by the Chitauri order by "the other". Loki wanted to sob in relief his mind was his own again! He no longer felt the painful pressure of someone else inside his mind control him. Loki raised himself to sit feeling blood slide down his back from his most recent wounds by the Chitauri.

Loki saw the humans that beat the army of Chitauri and then saw his brother...his brother who "the other" made him stab. Loki couldn't help anymore even as he heard the one on red, white and blue suit tell him not to move he let out a sob of both happiness of seeing his brother again but this time in his own kind of all the pain and loneliness he felt while he was torture. Thor blinked at hearing his brother cry and let out gasp of surprise when his brother lift up his head to see his brother's emerald eyes when they were blue before his brother was okay now.

"Brother...I'm so sorry but they... I couldn't anymore I wanted death not this!" Loki sob as he looked around at what he was force to do and regret lying of how Midgard was Asgard but even with all his pain and betrayal he felt for his family… for Asgard he felt as prince he was raised as to lie and say Midgard was Asgard, he couldn't betray them.

Thor moved towards him even shrugged of Tony's hand that tried to stop him from going to his baby brother, how dare he! Did he not see his baby brother was in pain and was not himself when he was attacking the earth? Thor noticed his brother's eyes were blue and now they what there so post to be emerald. Thor kneel down next to his sobbing brother before bring him into his arms feeling the blood and his brother small gasp of pain.

"Loki, what happen to you?" Thor asked softly as he stood up with his brother in his arms. Loki gave a sob of fear when he asked and clenched hard to his older brother's clothes feeling safe for the first time in a very long time. The other Avengers didn't know what to do as they watch the brothers hug and Loki clinging to his brother as though Thor was his lifeline.

"Brother? I'm sorry for everything…Can we go home?" Loki asked Thor looking at him with his watery emerald eyes.

"Yes, of course." Thor said carrying his brother out of the wrecked building and out into the streets where Director Fury was already there with more SHIELD agents.

"What are you doing?" Fury asked Thor as he walked past him holding his bloody broken brother who was just hugging him without caring what others thought.

"I am taking him home, my brother's punishment will be decided on Asgard by our father. I don't think he meant for this to happen, he was under mind control as well." Thor said making Fury even angrier, though they came to an agreement that Thor was to take the Tesseract and his brother back to Asgard.

Loki grabbed hold of the Tesseract and before he knew he was at the rainbow bridge looking at the golden castle of Asgard, Loki couldn't believe it he was home after a whole horrible year. Thor turn to his brother who was chain and muzzled because the humans want to see him that way while they left so he wouldn't escape and took off the chains and the muzzle. Heimdall watched them as Loki rubbed his wrist and smiled a little bit at his brother.

"Come on, mother has been worried sick about you brother. Don't want her to wait much longer do you?" Thor asked as he and Loki walked back to the place ignoring the stares they got from the people of Asgard.

As soon as they entered the throne room, Loki saw his mother standing next to Odin wiping away tears as soon as she saw him. The warrior three and Lady Sif where standing across from his mother.

"Loki, my son…my baby boy." Frigga said, as she didn't even ask for permission to run down the stairs to the bottom of the throne staircase to hug Loki to her. Loki who was trying not to cry came crushing down on his mother hugging her back, he sob into her chest just like he done as a child and let his mother sooth his hair and rub his back as she whisper sweet things to him.

Thor had moved out of the way when his father came down the stairs and reach where his wife and second son was, the warrior three and Sif didn't know what to do as Odin put a hand on Loki's head to see what Loki went through since his fall off the Biforst.

_Darkness everywhere, endless cold and so many stars, Loki wonder if he'll keep falling or land somewhere but as he fell he remembered what he did. "I wish I could take it all back." Loki whisper to himself and finally he landed somewhere with a loud smack making his whole body hurt. Loki groan in pain as on of his legs where broken and dragged himself to a cave he saw._

_"I'll rest then I'll see where I am and try to get home and apologies…hopefully they'll want me…who would want be though…I'm neither a frost giant nor Asgardian." Loki said as the pain knocked him unconscious._

_Loki blinked as he came too and looked around seeing only stonewalls around him and when he tried to move his arms he notice that he was chained. Loki saw other beings smiling evilly as they notice he was awake._

_"Nice to see you awake, little god or Asgardian, you're going to wish you never even learn that us Titans exist." One said bring down his whip across Loki's back but Loki didn't scream he would not giving that satisfaction._

_"Oh this is going to be fun breaking you." The one with whip said as he brought down again. Loki felt his body jerk and felt his blood drip down and hit the cold floor with a splat but he didn't even let a scream come out._

_Soon it became a routine he was whip until he felt his back raw and on fire his blood a pool at his feet it made him sick hearing the splats as either he or his torturer stepped in it. By the three month he finally screamed and hissed and gasped in pain he even let his tears fall with his blood as they broke his bones over and over. For once in his long immortal life he wish he wasn't a god and he wished his body didn't heal and wished one of torturers would slip and end his life._

_By his seventh month a guard came in with a spear and stab him all the way through, he was hoping it would finally end his life but the bastard missed his heart on purpose and laugh as he scream and cried as he felt his blood pool around him in great amounts while his body began to heal the wound. Loki raised his hand wrote his name in blood for the first time on the wall. "Loki...that's my name?" Loki asked himself as he felt himself retrieve farther into his mind. He felt weak and he stopped fighting the urge to live, he wanted to die._

_Finally came the day he was tied up and meet the leader. He was looking at the ground not caring as others laughed at him or called him names he just wanted them to kill him._

_"Tell me where Asgard is, **god**." The word god came out in disgust._

_Loki who had given up the will to live felt a rage coming for somewhere inside of him. They dare to think that he, Loki prince of Asgard, would even dare to betray Asgard and tell them where it was so they can destroy it. Sure it hurt and he felt betrayed when he found he was a frost giant or maybe even half, but he didn't want his family the family who raised him to die. Loki must have taken to long for the other patience because he was whipped for not answering before he was asked again only this time he face was pulled up and he saw the other's eyes. Loki thought of a lie he could tell them, he was the god of lies and he told lies that even he believe them._

_"Asgard is Midgard, you see mortals think of us their gods why would we be anywhere else, we placed spells and such to make our world look like nothing special. So nobody would look for it." Loki said panting as he felt his blood fall to the ground._

_"Very well, now that we know where Asgard is. You will lead my army and conquer your home and watch as I control your broken mind and kill everyone you hold dear. You will watch, as they believe it was you who betrayed them. " The Other said as he grabbed a glowing piece of something and Loki felt pain as it enter his body and he felt his mind bring controlled. He watch helpless as his body, his voice did everything on earth, he fought the control when Thor arrived and kept fight it when he was force to stab his brother._

Odin pulled away his hand and looked into his wife sad and angry eyes questioning him to know what happen to her son. Odin looked down at his youngest son was in a way broken. The councils people look at one another then at Loki and Odin as he took his hand away from Loki's head.

"You will not punish him, Odin. He's been through enough, if any one of you touches, my baby, you will pay. " Frigga said put a arm underneath Loki and carried him like when he was a child.

"No, I will not punish him, tomorrow the people of Asgard, will know what Loki did and endured for this kingdom and they will celebrate their prince's return." Odin said.

Sif looked down at the ground, she had a grudge against Loki but now that she's seen how he is now, so broken and so now himself, the old Loki would protest and pull away from the Queen is she tried to carry him in front of everyone.

"Frigga, take Loki to the healers to heal his old and new wounds. " Odin said as he turn the council to make them agreed with him about celebrating Loki's return.

Frigga carried Loki away with Thor behind and they both went to the healers where the took off Loki's clothes and the saw the wipe marks on his back, the cuts on his arms, legs even his feet but what made both Frigga and Thor break down crying even Odin when he saw his precious son was the thin marks where Loki cut himself in desperation to end his own life.

"My baby." Frigga said as she hugged Loki to him once he was in his pajamas. Loki curled himself more into her embrace and soon was join by Thor and Odin.

_My son, my poor little boy_. Odin thought as he hugged his family closer to him, knowing that no matter what they will pull through this together as a family.

"I failed you, baby brother...I promise to protect you from everything." Thor said as he hugged his brother.

"You didn't fail me, big brother." Loki said as he fell into a blissful sleep that he hasn't had for a year.

"No matter, I promise you brother that nobody will harm you ever again." Thor said wiping his baby brother's hair out of his face.

Loki gave a small sigh in satisfaction and cuddle closet to the warmth his family gave, in his dreams he knew no more nightmares and he let a small smiled come to his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

EgyptAdydos: this is my first time writing a story for the avengers,the main couples here are going to be Thor x Jane and Steve x Loki. Please review. Thank you.

* * *

Sunlight came through the close curtains and hit his face waking him from his slumber. Loki blinked his eyes and sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before noticing he was in his chambers. Loki gave a barely there smile that someone brought him to his old room and got out bed just loving how the familiar exotic soft fur underneath his feet stopping him feeling the cold floors underneath the fur.

_It's so good to be home._ Loki thought as he headed to his washing chambers and started a bath for himself.

Loki stepped out of his washing chambers with just a towel and grabbed his pants and his green tunic before put them one along with some of his leather with gold straps before setting out to the breakfast chamber. Loki stepped into the breakfast chambers where his mother and father were already sitting at the head of the table his brother sitting down to their father's right.

Frigga smiled when she caught sight of him and moved her hand to make him come and sit next to her. Loki manage a slight smile at his mother as he sat down, he felt better then he was a year ago, well rested and his wounds didn't hurt anymore which made even better for him. Loki ate in silence listening his brother's talking and bellowing as he told about his newest friends.

Loki didn't hold any hard feelings for any of the Avengers, is he could he would say thank you for being able to beating him and giving him his mind back. Loki looked up and felt peace, as he was where he belongs. During his torture he thought of many things during the breaks between his beatings, of just how wrong he was to try and destroy a whole planet. How he only saw hate in place where it didn't exist and now he knew that his family really loved and still loves him.

"Eat well brother, because today we announce to Asgard that their prince has returned." Thor's loud voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean, brother?" Loki asked feeling nervous and he even if he'll never admit that he was scared.

"What your brother just said son, the kingdom was told of what you went though and how even though you went through so much, you lied to protect your kingdom, your people and now they welcome their prince back with open arms." Odin said with a half smile to Loki.

Loki just nodded not finding his voice to say how much relief he felt that he could still call Asgard home. Frigga just patted his leg before continued to eat her breakfast. Loki force himself to eat just a little bit so he wouldn't worry his mother, he worried her enough and he felt really guilty for that, after all he had a better relationship with his mother then his father. Perhaps the hate he had for his father Odin was partly his fault for always chosen his mother first and leaving Thor to spend time with their father.

"Now you all have heard what my son, Loki Odinson went through, now after a year away for us. He has return and recovering but now we celebrate the return of Prince Loki Odinson." Odin announced to all the citizens of Asgard as Loki step out to join his brother who standing on Odin's right side. The citizens of Asgard clapped and cheered they finally had their two princes back and celebrate is what they will do.

Seven months passed since Loki's return was celebrated by all of Asgard and now Loki was happily sitting next to his brother in the hanging out chambers that they use to hang out with The Warriors Three and Lady Sif. Thor was happily retelling their resent quest that they went on together, it was Loki's first quest in such a long time, the healers finally deem him healthy to go on a quest.

"And then Loki covered us in smoke to confuse the poor beast before I hit him over the head with Mjolnir." Thor was saying and kept making signs with his hands as he got further into the story.

Loki gave a smile and shook his head and Sif swore that he mumble that sound like "Idiot," in an affection tone

She turn to look at him and saw his face relax and looking at Thor with a barely visible smile tugging on his lips.

A year had passed since Loki's mind control and being force to destroy earth, and Thor had coming running to where Loki and Hogun were practicing with each other, Hogun being on of the only one out of the Warrior Three that was nice to Loki during their childhood and now you can even say they were friends after finding out what Loki went through and still manage to lie and keep Asgard safe, Hogun respect Loki for that.

"Loki!" Thor's voice called out to them making them put down their chosen weapons and looked at each other before turning to face Thor as he approach them.

"Yes, brother?" Loki said putting his daggers into his belt as he walked over to his brother where he stopped.

"I am going to Midgard in a few days brother...I wanted to know if you wanted to company me?" Thor said.

Loki looked at his brother and gave sigh, he didn't really want to go back there but he knew he had to apologies for the damage he did while he was under mind control and he really didn't want his brother to go down there alone, not that he'll ever say that to anyone much less Thor.

"Alright but only because you asked nicely brother." Loki said trying to fight the smile that threaten to appear on his face when his brother shouted "Yes!" and hugged him.

"Now, let go of me you big oaf." Loki said to Thor as he felt Thor's hug starting to squish him.


End file.
